


Safewords Aren't Just for Subs

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Safeword Use, Safewords, Snacks & Snack Food, and it's okay to not know everything about yourself, limits are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: In which Caitlin learns that she has a lot to learn, and Lisa learns that she has a lot to teach.





	Safewords Aren't Just for Subs

**Author's Note:**

> This came about 1) from chats in the Discord demanding more gentle dom and aftercare. Enablers/cheerleaders, y'all know who you are ;)
> 
> 2) and my informal observation that there's a lot of fics about ensuring subs knowing they can safeword out, but few about ensuring doms the same thing. Like I said, not an in-depth study or anything, just a trend I've noticed. And I oh so love twisting trends!

“Harder, Caity, harder!” Lisa wiggled her ass and smiled up at Caitlin, bent over her lap. “I can take it!”

“You shouldn’t have to...” Caitlin rubbed the previously struck cheek.

“But I want to!” Lisa’s smile faltered. “Remember our safe word, dear?”

“Of course: tan. Did you want to use it?”

“Did you? ...Cait? Cait, what’s wrong?”

“...DoMs CaN uSe SaFeWoRdS tOo???”

“Absolutely!” Lisa sat up to hold her. “I am so, so sorry; I should’ve explained it better!”

“You shouldn’t have needed to—I should’ve just known!”

“Nobody just knows these things, sweetie,” Lisa peppered kisses along her lips and jaw.

Caitlin hid her tears in the crook of Lisa’s neck, trying and failing to stifle her sobs, “I want to be good for you...”

“You are good for me.  You know why?  Cuz you’re good to me.  You’re kind, careful, gentle—”

“Too gentle,” Caitlin fumed.

“No, never too gentle,” Lisa smooched her mousy nose. “You’re perfect just the way you are!”

“But the way I am...” she blushed.

Lisa smiled, “What???”

“The way I am isn’t...” Caitlin squeaked the word, “sexy.”

“Of course you are!  You’re super smart, super cute, and super caring—and you’re a human air conditioner!” She flopped back against the bed, tugging Caitlin down with her. “C’mon, let’s cuddle!”

“But, but the, the scene!”

“Scene’s over, babe.  That’s what using a safeword means, dom, sub, or switch.”

“Right...” Caitlin nodded shakily.

“You didn’t fail,” Lisa held her and petted her hair. “You did exactly what you were supposed to do.  Limits are sexy, too.”

“But I don’t know my limits!”

“And that’s okay.  We’ll figure them out together!” Lisa pulled a blanket over them. “For now, let’s just enjoy this nice, cozy blanket and some snuggles!” Caitlin nuzzled Lisa, who kissed her.  After a bit, Lisa grabbed a bag of cookies and a water bottle from the nightstand. “Snacks?”

“Thank you...”

“Gotta take care of my favorite snowflake!”

Caitlin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
